1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to control modules for automatic ice makers.
2. Related Art
Many modern refrigerator/freezers include automatic ice makers within the freezer section of the refrigerator/freezer. Such automatic ice makers typically include a mold, a source of water and an ejection apparatus. In making ice, the mold, which typically includes multiple semi-circular reservoirs, is filled with water. The water is allowed to freeze, forming ice bodies, referred to herein as cubes. After the water has frozen, the ejection apparatus transfers the ice cubes from the mold into a basin for storage and dispensing.